


0600

by sinestrated



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock wake up the proper way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0600

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I've been in this fandom for more than half a year and have yet to write any porn. So here you go!

Spock woke feeling hot and feverish, the ‘Fleet-issue bedsheets scratchy against his overly-sensitive skin. The warm, hard body plastered against his back moved in a sensual, undulating slide of skin on skin, followed by the unmistakable press of a firm cock as it slid between his thighs, gliding over his perineum to the backs of his balls, painting the sensitive sacs in trails of slick, hot precome.

Spock moaned and shifted instinctively, letting his legs fall open to allow better access. He was rewarded with a soft kiss to the back of his neck, followed by a gentle thrust against his balls that sent hot pleasure surging up his rapidly-stiffening cock. Spock hummed, reaching down to grasp blindly for the hand curled over his hip.

“Mm… _Jim_ …”

Jim didn’t answer, but Spock felt the smile against his skin all the same as his lover squeezed his fingers briefly before sliding his hand down between Spock’s cheeks to trace the swollen, sensitive rim of his hole, still slick and open from the three very thorough, _very_ satisfying fucks they’d had last night. Spock shivered as he remembered the hot look in Jim’s eyes as he’d pushed in that final time, the devotion and desire and endless love that overwhelmed Spock as they’d reached their last shuddering climax together, Spock so full of Jim’s hot essence he could feel the slick fluid sliding down the insides of his thighs even as Jim continued to thrust, and thrust, and thrust…

Two blunt fingers entered him without warning, scraping against his sensitive, sore inner walls and Spock gasped, breath punched out of him on a wave of mixed pleasure-pain. His erection twitched, throbbing with need. “Jim, I…”

“Shh,” his lover whispered, a ghost of breath over the back of his neck. His voice trembled as he scissored his fingers apart, and god, Spock could _feel_ himself all loose and open, no resistance whatsoever, and he buried his flaming face in the pillow as more fluid trickled out, his hole fucked open so wide he couldn’t keep it in.

It seemed to please Jim, though, because his lover groaned and pressed his forehead to Spock’s back, fingers sweeping up his come and pushing it all back into Spock’s body, where it should be, where it belonged. “God, _Spock_ , I can’t…you’re so hot like this… _please_ …”

The fingers retreated and Spock whimpered at the sudden emptiness, clenching his hole and pushing back against his lover, no longer caring how un-Vulcan he was acting. He’d whine and beg and scream if he had to, as long as it meant Jim fucked him _right now_.

“Ngh… _Spock_ …”

Then the tip of Jim’s cock was pressing up against him, the blunt, slick head catching on the rim of his hole but not going in, an endless tease as Jim wrapped his arm around Spock and pulled him close, breaths hot on the back of his neck. “Spock,” he whispered as he gave another shallow thrust, and Spock whimpered, pushing back as much as he was able, feeling the head catch again and sink in one tantalizing half-inch before withdrawing again.

“ _Jim_ ,” he whined, the only word he was capable of saying at the moment, and _fuck_ Vulcan propriety. He shifted, lifting his leg to plant his foot behind Jim’s calf, splaying himself wide open for his lover. “Jim, _please!_ ”

Jim made a strangled noise and grabbed Spock’s leg, lifting it up to open him even more, displaying him like an Orion whore and Spock couldn’t even spare the thought to be embarrassed, not when the blunt tip of Jim’s cock was finally pushing against his hole, pressing up and finally in, in, _in_.

The burn of penetration was almost too much to bear, sore muscles protesting the abuse but Spock didn’t care, forcing himself to relax and let his lover in, taking Jim all the way to the hilt, balls pressed up against Spock’s swollen rim. The fullness, the sense of completion was almost too much, taking all of Jim inside himself where he _belonged_ , and Spock moaned, wriggling back against Jim, trying to take him even deeper.

Jim’s breath hissed out at that, arm tightening around Spock’s waist. “Jesus,” he whispered, groping desperately for Spock’s erection, still hard and dripping precome. “ _Fuck_ , god, _Spock_ …”

And then he started in on the fucking, deep, long strokes that hit Spock’s prostate with every thrust, sending pleasure sparking up all his nerve endings as Jim stroked him in time with his movements. It was raw and it hurt, Jim’s come from their previous couplings providing only minimal lubrication, but the rush of feeling his lover inside him, stuffing him full over and over was enough to override the discomfort, pleasure breaking in waves over the pain until Spock was gasping and choking on air, thrusting into Jim’s fist a few more times before orgasm overtook him, stars exploding behind his eyes as he coated Jim’s fingers in his release.

He clenched down around Jim’s cock and felt his lover shudder, chanting out a soft “Fuck, fuck, fuck” as he thrust in a few more times before stiffening, blunt cockhead shoved up against Spock’s prostate as he emptied himself inside Spock for the fourth time. The sensation of hot liquid spurting inside him once more made Spock’s toes curl, his own cock twitching and blurting a few more drops of white that dribbled onto the sheets.

For a long moment the two of them just lay there in the sweat-soaked bed, panting and gasping for breath. The entire room smelled of musk and sex. Spock found he did not wish to move, and settled for rhythmically clenching around Jim’s spent cock, savoring the way his lover groaned and murmured in exquisite pleasure.

At long last, Jim pressed another soft kiss to the back of his neck, shifted, and slid out. Spock sighed and turned over to face him, finally seeking out his lover’s mouth with his own. They kissed for long moments, languid and satisfied, before Jim finally pulled back, smiling as he stroked a finger gently over Spock’s cheek. “Good morning,” he whispered.

His blue eyes shone, warm with love and contentment. And in the safety of their shared bed, where no one was around to judge, Spock smiled too and allowed himself to bask in the wonder of being so thoroughly, completely loved by another, no holds barred, no regrets.

“Indeed,” he answered, and pulled Jim in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Regarding translations:** All my works, including this one, can be translated without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything other than translations, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
